Change is Nature
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: In 5 Months Jamie has become the Leader of the Crimson Liwifers, a rebel group that will combat Master Xehanort. but a friend from Jamie's past shows up to tell her some grave news. Also Jamie has a secret adviser set into her necklace, the heart of hearts of Glaedr. Also, some dargon Age is mixed in.
1. The World That Never Was

Change is Nature

Ch.1 The World That Never Was

Jamie and the members of the Crimson Liwifers came into the Castle That Never Was. There they found something most interesting. Master Xehanort had been there and left. He left his two allies locked in cages with nothing but the black coats on their backs.

Jamie said "Pity that two such valuable members are left to die." Saix said "You take pity?" Jamie nodded. The other snickered "As if" The other was about five nine in height and one-hundred pounds in weight. He had long graying black hair that was tied into a pony tail.

Jamie walked over to Saix's cage and let him out. Saix was shocked but came out. He smiled and said "Thank-you, I'll do anything to repay this kindness." Jamie eyed him "Then join us Saix, join the Crimson Liwifers."

Saix agreed and said "Thank-you for your kindness, and trust I will not betray it." Jamie smiled and said "It not you I have to worry about, it's Mar." They all laughed. It was Axel who said "How about a tour?" Every one agreed. Thus the tour began...


	2. First Meeting

Ch.2 First Meeting

After an interesting morning of getting Xigbar to join them, and Jamie getting lost, they met in the round room. Each member took their old seat aside from Axel, Saix, Jamie and Riku. Axel and Saix swapped seats, Jamie took Xemnas' seat, and Riku took an empty throne. Jamie begun the meeting.

"I believe that changes should be made but your opinions I value as much as my own." She said. Every one was silent. They wore shocked expressions. No one knew what to say. Jamie said "See this is why, none of you know what say nor what to do." Xigbar snorted and said "As if, may I ask what are you doing away with?" Jamie smirked "Funny you should ask... give me what you disliked the most from the Organization and the Crimson Liwifers won't do." Roxas spoke up "How about collecting hearts?" Jamie nodded and the others agreed, Xaldin had said "Yeah, that wasn't fair to put that one kid." Then he commented "We are to counter Master Xehanort, we can't play his game or we won't have allies." Every one even Saix and Xigbar agreed on that one. Demyx then said "Well what about the secrets that were kept from those lower in rank?" Zexion said "I like what's going on here and now, every one getting to say something." Finally Axel said "What about getting stacks of missions that wore us out then getting more."

Jamie smiled and said "Well don't fret those will not happen on my watch. Now what do you guys want to be kept?" Saix spoke in a calm voice, saying "You've already done this, but ranking based on joining the group." Vexen said "The height of our thrones based on completed or failed missions." Riku or Kixru as he came be called said "Keep on meeting with us like this, your doing so far by doing this." Every one agreed with Kixru. Luxord said "Two superiors are enough, no more no less." Jamie then asked "Aside from Xemnas who held the power of naming a new member?" Saix admitted "I do, it was I who named Kixru." Jamie smiled "Good keep it, so you feel useful." "Thank-you Axelle, beloved Superior" he said bowing his head. Jamie said "Get used to your Black coats guys, they're here to stay."

Marulxia spoke up and said "Well what was kept and gotten rid of is all fine, but your the new Superior Axelle. Surely you have some new things to add." Larxene said "Mar hush, let her get there." Jamie smiled and said "Those will be reviled later, now let's start with an exercise that I'm sure you might enjoy." Jamie nodded to Axel who said "It came to Jamie's attention last night that for us to function against Xehanort, we need to be able to work together on our free will not forced like before. However for this you'll be paired with some one you may have worked with or may not have. Yet your main goal is simple... form a friendship this person, you'll have to report on this person at the end of the month." Jamie then said "Alright Roxas, Demyx you two are paired together. Saix, Marulxia try not to bite each others heads off so much. Zexion, Axel you are together. Xaldin your with me. Larxene, Xigbar... don't kill each other. Vexen, you are to mentor Kixru. Lastly Lexause, Luxord your paired. I don't want to hear complaints from anyone. Just bide through, you might find something in common with you partner. If you can make a friend out of someone like Larxene, or Demyx then you'll have no problem with the rest, good luck." After every one left Xaldin remained with Jamie saying "I am honored to of been chosen by you, you have my undying loyalty." Jamie smiled to her knight...


	3. The Knights of The Shining Dragon

Author's Note: forgive me if the Dragon Age terms and names are misspelled. I did not have the proper refinance guides to aid me in this.

Ch. 3 The Knights of The Shining Dragon

Xaldin decided to tell Jamie of his childhood. Yet he did it in a story. "_Many years ago in Farldin a disaster took place. The disaster was locally known as the blight. In that time a group of warriors known as the Grey Wardens had suffered a tremendous loss at the hand of a man named Logian. He called them traitors, murders of King Calin. Many people suffered under the blight but races such as the Dawrves, Dalish Elves, and Humans came together to end the blight. Mages even joined, both circle and Apostate. There was even a Qunri, an Antivenin, and some Orlaiesions. When it was said and done the Maker himself arrived and changed the Grey Wardens, no longer would the Dark Spawn Blood kill them after thirty years. From that day forward King Alstior ruled and still rules today. He took the orilsen bard Lialina as his wife and had a son, they named him Dilan. Amid renaming the Grey Wardens the Blight Spawn Hunters, other groups got name changes. The Templars in fact feel they got the best name change, Knights of the Shining Dragon." _

Once Xaldin had finished he said "I'm a Farldin, and a King's son. I wish to see my home world once again and to see my fellow knights and my family, and perhaps maybe get them to come visit some time." Jamie agreed. She then told Xaldin her childhood and said " You may think your childhood was bad well now you know mine was worst."

It was agreed that once the others had reported on their missions they would do theirs. And it would be told so in the meeting at the end of the month... 


	4. My Best Friend Just Became My Brother

Ch.4 My Best Friend Just Became My Brother

Axel looked hard at Zexion as he watched the mage work away at his end of the deal. Considering they grew up as orphans Zexion chose to help locate any trace of Axel's family. So far their efforts were in vain. Axel thought had found little of Zexion's parents other than his mother was from Farlden and his father from Antvia. But other than that nothing.

Suddenly Zexion gasped, and said "Ax...You have at least a brother...You even know him." Axel tried to think but soon the truth branded on his eyes. Saix had just walked by with Marulxia at his heels acting like him self... Saix was his brother. "Say who it is... please Zexion" Zexion said "Your brother is Saix... best not to tell him right now... no trace of parents though."

Axel left Zexion to think on this starling revaluation. He never thought that his best friend would ever be his brother, twin no less... they shared the same birthday thought in the organization they never celebrated together... they had been bitter rivals and only now were they trying to heal the rift between them... Mar though was not helping. He often left Saix in an angry mood and Ax knew it was best to leave him be.

Axel pasted by Roxas and Demyx. The two had been paired up and now they were the best of friends. Axel smiled as he saw Demyx take charge of a personal mission they both wanted to do. Roxas must of inspired Demyx some how. He would see once the month was up...


	5. Major Headache

Ch.5 Major Headache

Saix swore to himself "Mar's never going change" as once again Mar tried to hit on Vexen but Saix pulled him off of Vex. Vexen thanked Saix and hissed at mar as a warning and left. Mar whimpered like a hurt puppy. Saix looked at him and said "your such a dog Mar. you know that?" Mar hung his head low, and Saix swore he was seeing things when Mar went on all fours and became a rare pink furred wolf.

Saix didn't understand it at first and when he realized what Mar was trying to say he knelt down and said "I-I didn't know...your primal urges... your gay aren't you?" Mar emitted a soft whine and folded his ears against his head. Saix sat down and Mar returned to his homid form and sat down with Saix.

Mar let out a audible sigh and said "To answer your question... Yes I'm gay. I was banished from my pack and tribe." Saix asked daring to pry into Number nine's past. "What ever happened, I'll swear to you I'll help you remedy it." Mar agreed...


	6. A History in Blood

Ch.6 A History in Blood

Roxas and Demyx sat out on the clock tower of Twilight Town's Train station eating Sea-Salt ice cream and talking. Demyx sighed as he began to say "Roxie, can I tell you something?" Roxas said "Sure thing buddy." Demyx sighed and said " I'm an orphan raised by Blood Mages... they abused me to toughen my soul to turn me into one. In secret I practiced music but they caught me one day... that is when I became a Heartless and Nobody. They ran in fear turn themselves in to the Templars."

Roxas held Demyx who was crying and said "Come with me Dem I have a plan that will make you happy.

Roxas stood up pulling Dem to a stand and while holding a hand lifted his free hand up to summon a dark corridor and led Dem to a new and happy life...


	7. Antivan Crows

Ch.7 Antivan Crows

Xigbar couldn't believe this truth branded on his eyes... Larxene's casual outfit was the Antivan Crow uniform. He racked his brain and remembered the scrawny little girl they bought for 50 sovereigns. He him self fetched 10 sovereigns. He trained with her and they were two of the few who made it into the next round.

Larxene was shocked to see the boy she had trained with and thought she had killed. He stood there with a scar and eye patch she knew she did not inflict on him. Old feelings for him took over. She let a smile hit her face. Xigbar the Crow's Sniper now stood before her.

Xigbar and Larxene began the Crow's ritual Dance off blades. A nasty yet artful dance to show they origins of the Crows. Each remembered the steps of the dance and both made it bruised, bleeding and sweaty. Larxene confessed " Xig... I have a crush on you... I just forgot." Shockingly Larxene said that with an Antivan accent. Xig smiled and admitted the same thing. Both thanked The Maker for Jamie pairing them together...


	8. Recon in Savage Lands

Ch. 8 Recon in Savage Lands

Vexen smelt the air of home. He was teaching Kixru recon. So far the kid was a natural. So he decided to test him. Kixru was very unfamiliar with this world. But he quickly relayed this "This world is primitive in nature. They function on a trade based economy, and have a primitive means of defensing themselves." Kixru was shocked to see an local approach and said "Even is that all grown?" Vexen realized who was talking to him...

"Father! Yes it is me!" after talking the went to the village were they heard a local tune that Jamie loved

"#Roll out of bed, look in the mirror And wonder who you are Another year has come and gone Today is your birthday But it might be the last day of your life What will you do if tomorrow it's all gone?  
You won't be young forever There's only a fraction to the sum You won't be young forever Nor will anyone So...Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life, what do you want to do? Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life, you haven't got forever And tell me what really matters Is it the money and the fame? Or how many people might eventually know your name? But maybe you touch one life And the world becomes a better place to be  
Maybe you give their dreams another day Another chance to be free Happy birthday Happy birthday  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your, what do you want to do?  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die? Look at your life, it all comes back to you.#"

Vexen was sad to leave but happy to know his father lived...


	9. The Noble and The Qunari

Ch.9 The Noble and The Qunari

Lexause was shocked to discover that Luxord was the son of Nathaniel Howe. He was nobility. Lex showed him respect, and not expected any back.

Luxord was pleased to learn that Lex was a Qunari warrior son of Sten and Wynne. He respected Lex for that fact both never knowing the others respect.

Both knew that the month had drawn to close. They would reveal it all tomorrow at the tart of the next month...


	10. The Second Meeting

Ch. 10 The Second Meeting

The second meeting began with Jamie saying "Welcome back my Brothers and Sisters of the coat. I would like to hear the reports of each pairing. We'll start with Larxene and Xigbar" Larxene and Xigbar explained of their shared childhood in Antiva. "Larxene and I are in love superior... it needed to be told." Jamie smiled and said "thank-you for your honesty and bravery Zexion and Axel your next."

Zexion said " Saix this concessions you... you have a brother and have known him along time already." Saix looked at Axel and realized the truth and said "Axel... your my brother? Zexion is it true?" Zex nodded and tossed him the data reader. The truth was branded on his eyes. "Ax, could I talk to you later in privet please.?" Axel nodded yes. Jamie then said " Ax this is new... Saix and Axel you'll have to learn to be brothers. Lexaeus, Luxord your next."

Lexaeus explained Luxord's heritage as a Howe and Luxord returned the favor of speaking of Lexaeus' as the son of a Qunari and a Mage. Jamie said "Wow nobility never would have guessed. Saix, Marluxia your next."

Saix said " Well you never knew this about Mar but he's a Werewolf! Go on Mar show them." Mar drew him self to a dog like sit in his throne and became a Lupus Were. Every one fell silent Saix explained that Mar was a displaced Were do to his sexuality... the fact he is gay and loves another man.

Jamie said "Mar heart goes out to you. Vexen and Kixru your next."

Vexen reported "Kixru has learned the ropes, and learned them well." Kixru then said "Vexen got to see home again and his father." Jamie hung her head low remembering her fallen father as she said " Right who's next." Demyx spoke up and said " Roxas and I will go next... that then leaves you and Xaldin."

Demyx recounted his tale to every one and Roxas' kindness. Roxas smiled and said "So I took him home to my Mom and told her about Demyx's past and asked if we could adopt him. My mother was so happy, I was my father's son she said he'd help anyone out. So we officially adopted him and he's been happy since." Jamie smiled "My dad would do that too. So Xaldin you and me now."

Xaldin recounted his story once again. "_Many years ago in Ferelden a disaster took place. The disaster was locally known as the blight. In that time a group of warriors known as the Grey Wardens had suffered a tremendous loss at the hand of a man named Loghain. He called them traitors, murders of King Calin. Many people suffered under the blight but races such as the Dawrves, Dalish Elves, and Humans came together to end the blight. Mages even joined, both circle and Apostate. There was even a Qunri, an Antivenin, and some Orlaiesions. When it was said and done the Maker himself arrived and changed the Grey Wardens, no longer would the Dark Spawn Blood kill them after thirty years. From that day forward King Alistair ruled and still rules today. He took the orilsen bard Leliana as his wife and had a son, they named him Dilan. Amid renaming the Grey Wardens the Blight Spawn Hunters, other groups got name changes. The Templars in fact feel they got the best name change, Knights of the Shining Dragon." _He restated his heritage of being the prince of Ferelden which Jamie said "he need the respcet so give it to him you hear me..." she had said...


	11. The Heart of Hearts

Ch.11 The Heart of Hearts

Jamie sat in her room with no shirt on. Her golden locket rested on her chest at her heart. It was cold til it started to speak to her in her mind. -_Jamie you have done well as a leader you'd make a rider yet. All you'll need is a dragon!-_ "Glaedr, it is true that I've grown a lot in 5 months but I am not worthy for such an honor." -_you need to be ready remember Saphira fears that Eragon may die soon.- _Glaedr reminded. There was a knock at her door. It was Xaldin, his face was grim.

He said "There's a stranger at the gates, he wishes to speak with you alone." Jamie said "Very well let him, escort here and remind him he's being watched." "Yes beloved Superior. Right away." Glaedr said -_I hope I didn't jinx anything... that might as well be Murtagh bearing the unfortunate news.- _ "Glaedr!" Jamie hissed. They fell silent as Xaldin walked in with the guest. Jamie smiled to him and said "Murtagh nice of you to visit." Murtagh bowed low out of respect of his old friend's new position.

"No need from you. Xaldin do you mind... old friends need to speak in privet." Xaldin nodded and stepped outside closing the door behind him. Jamie said "Judging by the look on your face the news is grave is it?" they both heard Glaedr say -_opes- _Murtagh said "Eragon is dieing and requested you as well as me at his side... please." Jamie said "Xaldin!" the Knight poked his head in and said "Yes Superior?" "Call a meeting STAT!" Jamie said "Yes Superior right way" Jamie knew she had to tell the truth now... 


	12. Third Meeting

Ch. 12 Third Meeting

This was getting easier to do. Jamie spoke up and said "I'd like you guys to meet my old friend Murtagh, and his dragon Thorn." the great red dragon rumbled and everyone heard his greeting in their heads -_Hello to you all but Murtagh has business and you must hurry.-_ Jamie nodded and said "Axel your in charge while I'm gone and Saix will fill in for you. Every one your to answer to Axel or Saix got it?" everyone echoed "Yes Superior."

to see a dragon fly is truly a sight no one will forget. Murtagh and Jamie mounted Thorn and everyone watched them start of in a run and then watched in awe as thorn took a mighty leap and took of in flight he did one barrel roll to show off and then disappeared into a dark corridor Jamie had summoned. Their return would be awaited...


End file.
